


El tren del amor.

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, arg au, baires au, mas que nada, tren sarmiento a las 6 de la tarde
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viajar en hora pico en el tren puede traer cosas buenas, a veces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tren del amor.

Lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien era quedarse sin auriculares. Los auriculares eran algo que no podía faltar, estaba justamente en el mismo grupo que las llaves, la sube y el celular. Sin esas cosas no te atrevas a salir.  
Pero Frank estaba hasta las manos, todavía no había cobrado y la cagada de vivir solo es que tus viejos no te compran la comida ni te pagan las boletas. Asi que no podía darse el lujo de comprarse auriculares nuevos.

Había tenido un día larguisimo en el banco, lo único que hacia era atender el teléfono pero era un trabajo jodido, tenias que aguantarte las puteadas con calma.   
Los pies le explotaban y las piernas no le daban para mas, pero todavía le quedaba llegar a su casa.  
Y como todo trabajador, Frank sabía a lo que se tenía que enfrentar un día de semana a las 6 de la tarde en el Tren Sarmiento. Iba a tener suerte si esta vez no viajaba con un codo clavado abajo de la costilla por cinco estaciones.  
Se guardo el celular adentro de la mochila y se la paso para adelante. Nadie le iba a afanar en el tren en el estado que estaba, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La estación de Flores era un asco, probablemente una de las estaciones que mas odiaba. Entre la gente y la panchería se formaba un olor inmundo. Lo peor era tener alguno al lado tuyo comiendo uno de esos panchos de la estación, te daba pena pensar que con suerte no se iban a morir de una intoxicacion.

Frank suspiro apoyándose en la pared y se arrepintió después de que la idea de un tipo meando en ese mismo lugar le llegara a la cabeza.  
Viajar en tren era lo peor que podía existir y Frank cada vez lo odiaba mas. Pero asi se manejan los pobres.

Despues de diez minutos de mirar para todos lados con la paranoia que apareciera alguien y le arrancara la mochila o de que misteriosamente empezara un tiroteo, el tren llego.  
Como se imagino, estaba hasta las manos.  
Se acerco rápido al borde del anden y se puso al lado de un grupo de señoras. No es como que la gente se controle mas cuando subían personas mayores, de lo contrario, no les importaba. Pero era mejor estar apretado contra un grupo de señoras que estar entre medio de tres tipos de dos metros.

El problema de Frank siempre era la altura. Su altura le cagaba toda la vida. Desde la infancia en que no lo dejaban subir a los juegos del Parque de la Costa, hasta la adolescencia donde lo mandaban a formar con los de 7mo grado cuando el claramente les decía que estaba en 4to año.  
En resumen, la altura de Frank era peor que pisar mierda descalzo. Y Frank sabía lo malas que eran esas dos cosas...

Respiro hondo y se mando. Lo bueno que tenían los trenes nuevos es que ahora la puerta se cerraba. Antes podías caerte del tren que nadie se daba cuenta. Bueno, en realidad si se daban cuenta pero no importaba, ya tenias la cabeza en Liniers y el cuerpo en Ciudadela.

Le sonrío a una señora y levanto la mirada para mirar el techo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era sonreirle, porque nadie se disculpaba por estar clavando una rodilla en la cintura de otro o tener la mano apretada contra el culo de alguien mas. Por eso siempre era bueno levantar los brazos un poco cuando te vas a meter el tren lleno, te sirven para agarrarte y también para rezar.

El vagón tenía de todo, desde la gente que volvía de trabajar hasta madres con bebes que lloraban y la tipica vieja que se quejaba.  
Señora si no quiere viajar asi tómese un colectivo.

Frank había quedado justo en el medio, entre ambas puertas. A la derecha tenia una señora que abrazaba su cartera y a la izquierda tenía un tipo dormido. Todavía no lograba entender como hacían para dormirse en ese estado. Entendía el hecho de que estaban tan apretados que no había manera de caerte, pero no había manera de que una persona decidiera dormir de esa forma. Tal vez estaba muerto.  
Se movió un poquito y le clavo el codo en el brazo a propósito. El señor abrió los ojos y lo miro.  
No estaba muerto.

Pasaron tres estaciones y Frank se estaba acostumbrando. Estaba rodeado de personas de una altura razonable, no había peligro de morir ahogado.  
Claro que no se había dado cuenta de que la estación siguiente, era una de las peores.  
Las puertas del tren se abrieron y las personas bajaron desesperadas. El tren se vacío demasiado rápido y Frank pudo sentir su cuerpo otra vez.   
Pero en el momento en que intento estirarse, un grupo de tipos lo empujaron hasta la otra puerta.   
Tenia el cuerpo pegado contra el de un pibe que parecía estar en la misma situación que el.  
Espalda contra la puerta y sin un poco de espacio a sus costados.  
Lo bueno es que era un poco mas alto y no estaban cara a cara. Lo malo, es que le estaba respirando en el cuello.

Frank intento moverse pero fue peor. La cercanía no le estaba gustando demasiado.  
Se sintió culpable. Practicamente estaba encima de un desconocido a tal punto de sentirle el perfume. Pero cuando se quiso correr otra vez, le clavaron algo desconocido en el culo así que prefirió quedarse en ese lugar.  
Ahora estaba rodeado completamente de personas altas y no tenía ni idea de cuantas estaciones faltaban. No es como que alguna vez haya pensado en aprenderselas.

Intento estirar el cuello para ver la tabla con estaciones sobre la puerta, pero era imposible, al menos desde su posición.  
El grupo de personas lo empujo mas y se golpeo la nariz contra el cuello del pibe. 

—Perdon —. Dijo Frank intentando hacerle saber que no era su intención respirarle en el cuello: —Si me bajo con vida de esto entonces vos tambien.  
Levanto la mirada y noto que el pibe lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.  
Lo unico que le faltaba, estar aplastado contra algún tipito medio turbio. Ya suficiente con que tenia el bulto del chabon apretado contra su estomago.  
—Agradece que estas acá y no te quedaste en el medio. Hay como 15 chabones que te sacan dos cabezas de altura.  
Frank quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo ¿Se estaba burlando de su altura?  
—¿Perdón? ¿Estas tratando de decirme enano? Capaz que ahora te parezco chiquito porque me estrolaron contra vos pero si queres bájate y te hago mierda al toque amigo.

Frank lo miro y no dijo mas nada cuando logro mirarlo bien. Estaba re bueno el forro.  
—Perdon, me están clavando algo en el culo y no se que es, eso me pone nervioso.  
El pobre pibe se encogió de hombros como pudo y sonrío: —Yo tengo tu mano entre medio de mis piernas y la verdad que no estoy seguro de si me molesta o no.

La cara de Frank se puso mas roja de lo que estaba, pero por mas que quisiera no iba a poder sacar la mano. Pero ahora que sabia donde estaba, iba a dejar de jugar con los dedos.

—Soy Gerard.  
Frank sonrío y escucho como anunciaban la próxima estación.  
—¿Te bajas en esta, Gerard?  
Gerard asintio y Frank volvió a sonreír.  
—Vamos al McDonalds de la esquina, yo invito.  
—¿Y tu nombre?  
—Después te lo enseño —Le guiño un ojo y lo agarro de la cintura para que cuando se abriera la puerta no se fuera de espalda al piso.

Fin


End file.
